La historia del taxista Zoro
by Sungmi-chan
Summary: /Universo alterno\\ SONGFIC Traición,penas,amor a primera vista y sobre todo una morena hermosa


**Olaa mina-san como han estado aquí otra vez yo con un nuevo One-shot bueno esta vez será un songfic mi primer songfic así que siéntanse libres de darme a saber como me quedo **

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera Ace estaría vivo, le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sama…**

_Me encontraba en la puerta de mi casa, esperando a mi esposa Perona tenia un buen rato que había salido y no tenia noticias de ella. Últimamente esta todo el tiempo de mal humor y yo con mi trabajo no tengo tiempo para atenderla adecuadamente _

— Hola amor — saludo Perona a Zoro con total naturalidad, al llegar a la casa que compartían -

— Se podría saber donde estabas — regaño Zoro a su esposa, ante su tardanza –

— Hay ya vas a empezar otra vez, estaba con mis amigas como siempre — le contesto con un tono de voz molesto –

— Bueno…esta bien, me ire a trabajar… nos vemos de rato — le dijo el peli verde a su esposa, dándole un dulce beso –

— Siempre va tu trabajo primero antes que yo, verdad — le reprocho Perona –

— Sabes que necesito trabajar, para que nos podamos mantener, lo sabes no –

— Si bueno esta bien, iré a dormir –

— Esta bien — dio media vuelta y se subió a su taxi

_Eran las 10 de la noche piloteaba mi nave, es un dia de esos malos donde no hubo pasaje las lentejuelas de un traje me hicieron la parada; es una morena preciosa llevaba una minifalday me hizo la parada. _

— Hola — saludo la morena –

— H-h…ola — contesto Zoro tartamudeando ante la belleza de la mujer –

La morena subió, mientras se acomodaba el peli verde echaba la mirada hacia atrás y pudo ver, las largas y esculturales piernas de la pasajera, eran las 10:40 y él iba por la avenida reforma –

— Bueno y como se llama — pregunto el peliverde –

— Me llamo Robin — contesto la morena con una sonrisa, tenia unos ojos azules como el mar, escultural figura y cabello negro como la noche. Una lagrima negra, debido al maquillaje que portaba, rodaba por su mejilla –

— Y se podrá saber porque llora una señorita tan linda como usted — le volvió a preguntar –

— Por un tipo…— pauso y luego continúo — que se cree que por rico es capaz de engañarme – y cruzo la pierna mientras volvían a salir lagrimas de sus ojos –

— No caiga usted por amor debe de levantarse, cuente con un servidor si lo que usted quiere ese vengarse — le dijo, y ella sonreía –

_Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida, que es lo que hace un taxista ante una dama de alta clase_ — se puso a pensar –

— Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha…es de clase muy sencilla lo se por su facha — volvió a decir con un tono de voz agudo a punto de romper en llanto –

_Porque no puedo quitarle la mirada, solo es una pasajera, además por que le dije lo del servidor en que estoy pensando si estoy casado, su sonrisa es hermosa sus ojos pero ¡que diablos!_

— Taxista-san, doble en la esquina iremos hasta mi casa — le dijo Robin a Zoro –

— Esta bien — fue lo único que respondió –

— Después de un par de tequilas veremos que es lo que pasa — le volvió a decir con una voz melosa al ver que el no respondía, sobra decir que, esas palabras le hicieron sonrojar –

El carro se estaciono, Zoro bajo y le abrió la puerta a la morena. Se dirigieron a la puerta y la abrieron, la casa era realmente hermosa pero mas era su dueña. Entraron.

**(Comienzo de escenas lemmon)**

La ojiazul se dirigió a él gran sofá que se encontraba en la sala de ella le siguió el peli verde, la morena se sentó al igual que el peli verde. Se empezaron a besar desesperadamente ella buscando consuelo en sus labios, y el igual ya que con su mujer nada iba bien.

Se siguieron besando, el la sentó en sus piernas, empezó a acariciar las largas piernas de ella, dejándole de vez en cuando pequeños pellizcos que hicieron que la morena le ronroneara en el oído, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda y encajándole las uñas, todo sin dejar de besarse.

La ropa comenzó a ser un estorbo, a lo cual Zoro le quito la blusa roja de tirantes así dejándola en sujetador y ella, comenzó a desabrochar el botón del pantalón del peli verde; logrando así su objetivo. Así siguieron hasta que ya no tenían nada puesto. Los besos y caricias no se hicieron esperar, no estaban nada dispuestos a ir lento pues la pasión abordaba aquel lugar, el consuelo. Ella bajo sus manos, que hasta ahora descansaban en la espalda del taxista, hacia su entrepierna así tomando su miembro erecto y proporcionarle masajes, de vez en cuando le encajaba o rasgaba el sensible glande logrando que se pusiera más erecto.

El, mientras tanto, acariciaba y lamia el generoso pecho de la morena, logrando arrancarle leves gemidos que iban y paraban en la boca de Robin; sus manos bajaron de su pecho a la entrepierna de la morena y le acariciaban su zona más íntima. Ellos sabían que ya era hora, la ojiazul se levanto un poco para que así pudieran acoplarse y ser uno mismo, movimientos lentos, movimientos cada vez más rápidos, gemidos ahogados en sus bocas y uno que otro se escapaba, gritos de placer que conllevaban el nombre de ambos.

**(Fin escenas lemmon)**

— No se sienta usted tan sola sufro que no es lo mismo, mi mujer y mi horario han abierto un abismo…como se sufre ambos lados de las clases sociales, usted sufre en su mansión yo sufro en los arrabales — le comenzó a decir el peli verde a la morena, después cuando ambos ya estaban vestidos –

— No esta bien… desahóguese, vente conmigo para que sepa que no estoy sola — le dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. Salieron y se dirigieron al bar donde la encontró-

_Entramos precisamente el abrazaba a una chica, mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica… era mi mujer._

**Con perona**

— No me gusta esconderme — le decía a su ahora amante –

— No te preocupes… no será por mucho tiempo — le decía a su amante y muchas veces mujer-

— Pero Mihawk, cuando se acabara esto, Zoro ya esta comenzando a sospechar por mis salidas nocturnas –

— jaja que se vaya dando una idea-

— Y tu novia que pasa con ella — le recordó Perona –

— Por ella no te preocupes por ahora solo importamos nosotros dos — y como contestación recibió un beso por parte de ella –

**Con Zoro…**

— Vayamonos de aquí -

— Que paso, a quien viste — le pregunto a Zoro-

— No importa solo vámonos — la agarro de la mano y se fueron-

Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos, se ven en el mismo bar y la morena para el taxi siempre a las 10 en el mismo lugar…

— Hola, taxista-san — le saludo Robin a Zoro con un beso –

— Hola nos vamos –

— Si — y se volvieron a besar –

**Bueno primer songfic, inspirado en la canción "HISTORIA DE UN TAXI" de Ricardo Arjona. Espero lo haigan disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiéndolo…**

**Dejen reviews por fa **

**Sayonara ^o^**


End file.
